


Пока не закончится война

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Charles, Kid!Erik, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, World War II, altar boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Однажды люди вернутся, и жизнь наполнит покинутые улицы. Засмеются дети, низко взревут моторы машин. У порога залает собака. Она притащит с прогулки какой-нибудь истрепанный башмак и будет умолять впустить ее вместе с сокровищем в дом.





	Пока не закончится война

Чарльз вернулся в деревню сразу, как только до церкви донеслись выстрелы. Вскочил на велосипед, понесся по сельской дороге, крутя педали изо всех сил. Диакон, выбежавший вслед за священником, зычно крикнул Чарльзу остановиться. Гул пулеметных очередей был все ближе. 

Все стихло — стал слышен даже стрекот кузнечиков. Небо было чистым, как до войны. Пели птицы. Склоняли к земле головки нежные маки, дул теплый весенний ветер. 

Земля сменилась на мостовую — Чарльз въехал в Марэ. Он видел знакомую каменную кладку, проезжал знакомые перекрестки, колеса велосипеда упруго прокатились по мостику через ручей.

Тишину нарушил взрыв с главной площади. Тут же затрещало дерево, которое пожирал огонь. Чарльз вскинул голову — в белые облака ударил густой столп дыма. Пахло костром — горела звонница старой часовни. 

Двери многих домов были открыты, а вымершие улицы — с брошенными вещами и детскими игрушками — походили на музей. Чарльз заглядывал в окна и спрашивал, есть ли там кто живой, но комнаты отзывались молчанием. 

И тогда Чарльз побежал. Дома его ждали родители и сестра — мать наверняка готовила воскресный ужин, отец должен был сидеть в бюро. Сестра гуляла с собакой во дворе — бросала ей палочку, а та приносила. Сестра и собака обожали друг друга.

Он бросил велосипед за сараем. Чарльза никто не встречал. Собака не потерлась о его ноги, мать не позвала из гостиной, сказав, что он пока может выпить лимонада и поиграть во дворе, отец не выглянул из окна, чтобы, пыхнув трубкой, спросить, почему Чарльз позволяет себе пачкать церковную одежду. 

Чарльз вбежал в дом и, не заглядывая в кухню, промчался по лестнице в детскую. Он совсем запыхался, сердце под стихарем билось так, будто ему было тесно. 

— Малышка, — позвал Чарльз. Его голос сделался совсем тонким. — Ты тут? 

Она лежала у кроватки, обняв собаку. Кровь запеклась на их головах. Собаку убили первой — наверное, она гавкала и мешала солдатам войти. На лице сестры застыли дорожки слез — она еще успела оплакать своего друга. 

Чарльз отцепил ее руки от собачьей туши, обнял и уложил в кровать — на белоснежную простынь с вышивкой, куда почти не попали пятна крови. Атласная ткань обрамляла тело, как платье для первого причастия. 

На первом этаже отец лежал в коридоре головой вниз. Его голые лодыжки торчали из домашних брюк. В ладони он держал связку ключей — неужели он еще думал, что сможет завести машину и выехать из деревни?

Мать, как и ожидалось, нашлась на кухне. Она успела переставить жаркое на стол — Чарльз вспомнил, что мать всегда не отходила от плиты и боялась пожара. Плита была выключена, а вот деревенская церковь уже почти выгорела до тла. 

Мать сидела в окружении праздничного сервиза. В хлебнице остались крошки свежего хлеба, там, где стояло донышко бутылки вина, на скатерти еще не расправились складки. Всю еду забрали, и воскресный, но пустой стол был словно престол без святых даров. 

Чарльз окаменел. Он был в сказке о мертвом городе. В один прекрасный день из города исчезли все взрослые и даже цветы перестали цвести. Вода, падавшая водопадом, уснула, застыла прозрачной слюдой. 

Однажды люди вернутся, и жизнь наполнит покинутые улицы. Засмеются дети, низко взревут моторы машин. У порога залает собака. Она притащит с прогулки какой-нибудь истрепанный башмак и будет умолять впустить ее вместе с сокровищем в дом. 

Чарльз вышел на мостовую. Стихарь алтарника алел на фоне каменных стен единственным, распустившимся раньше времени маковым цветком. Именно поэтому его сразу увидели солдаты. Они не понимали, откуда в деревне, чьих последних жителей сожгли в местной церквушке, появился словно взявшийся из ниоткуда мальчик в красном. 

Несколько рядовых Вермахта растерялись, кто-то даже без сомнений подумал о знамениях свыше, а вот штурмбаннфюрер СС был зол — если бы они вовремя выставляли патруль, таких недоразумений бы не случалось. 

Штурмбаннфюрер приказал взять пришедшего на прицел. Он не решил, стоит ли его убивать прямо сейчас — ребенок мог быть из партизанов, и тогда его стоило сначала допросить. 

— Стоять! — заорал штурмбаннфюрер во всю мощь легких. — Или я стреляю!

Этот крик оказал на Чарльза ровно столько же влияния, сколько просьба второго алтарника часом раньше, сколько зов священника из церкви Святого Петра, сколько басовитый призыв диакона. 

Чарльз побежал. Велосипед остался лежать во дворе, но быстрые ноги несли Чарльза с легкостью ветра. Он пригнулся, услышав выстрелы, нырнул в переулок, несся, не замечая усталости. 

Тяжелые сапоги эсэсовцев грохотали по мостовой. Пистолеты стреляли коротко и отрывисто, будто лопающиеся шарики на ярмарке. Отец говорил, что немецким солдатам выдавали «парабеллум». Он даже открыл сейф и показал Чарльзу свой самозарядный Руби. Ах, если бы пистолет был у отца под рукой, когда в их дом ворвались убийцы. 

Вот уже позади и мостик, и последние жилища Марэ. Вокруг поле, а совсем рядом — прилесок, где можно укрыться. Осталось совсем немного. 

Маки расстилались на запад и на юг, бесконечным ковром до самого Амьена. Чарльз бежал к ним, чтобы проложить себе путь к деревьям, но вдруг споткнулся и упал — на пыльную вытоптанную дорогу, всего лишь в паре метров от спасительных цветов. 

От ударов солдатских подошв вздрагивала земля. Чарльз не мог встать — он подвернул ногу, и она его больше не слушалась. 

— Сюда, — позвал тихий голос с поля. — Сюда. Я помогу. 

Чарльз перевернулся на спину, и тут его подхватили под мышками чьи-то загорелые руки — они дернули его вверх и перенесли в поле, протащили по нему вглубь. 

— Ты теперь в безопасности, — сказал голос. — Мы ушли далеко. 

Головки маков сомкнулись над лицом Чарльза. Трава и сорняки показались ему мягче самой мягкой подушки, он опустил на них голову и вздохнул, слушая, как сердце замедляет безумный бег. 

Солдаты остановились у края поля. Они окинули взглядом цветы, посовещались и повернули назад. Им было никак не найти маленького алтарника в тысячах крупных алых лепестков. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Чарльз, приподнявшись на локтях. — Ты кто?

На него из-под козырька взрослой кепки смотрело серьезное детское лицо — такое тощее, что скулы выпирали под кожей, как у ободранного кота. Два больших зеленых глаза моргнули, кончик носа сморщился, и мальчишка, чихнув, почесал его грязной ладонью. 

— Я Эрик. 

— Немец?

— Еврей. 

— Давно ты тут?

— Уже год. 

— Прячешься в лесах? А на что живешь?

— Я ворую, — мальчишка произнес это с гордостью. — Выживаю. 

— Один? 

— Ну вроде того. 

Чарльз приподнялся и осмотрел ногу — она опухла в щиколотке, но могла шевелиться, хоть и с трудом. Может быть, через какое-то время воспаление спадет, если ходить осторожно. 

— Они убили моих родителей. 

— Моих тоже, — сказал мальчик. — Я тут сам за себя. Почему ты так одет?

Чарльз рассказал ему, что служит в большой церкви по воскресеньям — сразу на нескольких мессах. Эрик уточнил, кормят ли их после службы. 

— Кормят, — кивнул Чарльз. — Но сегодня я не успел поесть.

— И мясо дают?

— Иногда.

Эрик облизнулся. Чарльз взглянул на него — на Эрике были дырявые серые шорты, из-под которых торчали острые коленки, но в кармашке большого, явно с чужого плеча пиджака почему-то лежал носовой платок. 

Эрик протянул Чарльзу руку.

— Пойдем. Я разбил лагерь в лесу. Мяса у нас не дают, — Эрик шмыгнул носом, — но зато есть спички. Можно развести костер. 

— А солдаты не увидят? 

— Да нет, они в здешний лес не ходят. 

Эрик повел Чарльза по полю с таким видом, словно владел всеми здешними местами. Иногда он махал в сторону деревни или заброшенных домов и рассказывал, что и как успел взять там в пользование. 

На закате они вошли в лес. Эрик пробирался через кусты ловко, как белка, видно было, что по этим тропам он ходил не раз. Под конец Эрик пролез между двумя тесно растущими елями и оказался на выметенной от иголок аккуратной площадке. 

Место было подобрано как надо — со всех сторон плотно огороженное кустарником, оно было незаметно для любого, кто случайно мог пройти мимо. Под большой елью Эрик оборудовал шалаш — постелил украденные где-то простыни, а разлапистую ветвь можно было поднять и опустить, как дверь в спальню. 

— Присаживайся у камина, Чарльз. 

Камином было почерневшее кострище. Эрик сложил хворост в кучу, вытащил из кармана спичку и чиркнул ей над клочком подсохшей травы. Огонь занялся быстро; Эрик раздувал его, пока ветки не поглотило красное пламя.

Он зачерпнул котелком воды из ведра, подвесил его над костром. Со знанием дела расставил на куске жести фарфоровые чашки и блюдца с отколотыми краями. Эрик будто сервировал стол перед ужином. 

— Дома я помогал маме с хозяйством. Она работала, а я был за старшего. Всегда хорошо справлялся, — на худом лице Эрика расцвела улыбка. — У меня была сестра, Рут. 

Чарльз подсел ближе к костру и начал греться — холодало, близилась ночь. 

— А что было потом? 

— Нас увезли в Равенсбрюк. Папу застрелили — он болел и не мог работать. Нас с мамой и Рут поселили в женский барак. Я знал, что их рано или поздно убьют, и хотел помочь им сбежать.

— Получилось?

Эрик громко почесал шею. 

— Сначала да. Они спрятались в грузовике, который привез провизию. Но их учуяли собаки. Гавкали, как помешанные. Я уже тогда понял, что все.

Эрик отвернулся к костру. На его облупившихся от солнца щеках быстро высыхали слезы. 

Чарльз погладил Эрика по плечу. Оно дрожало под слишком большим пиджаком. 

— Но ты выжил. 

— Да. Меня перевозили в Гюрс. Мы ехали в запечатанном вагоне. Несколько мужчин смогли разобрать пол. Меня вытолкнули первым — я был самый маленький. Я скатился с насыпи и побежал в лес. Добрался до Парижа на поездах — везде успевал убежать, прежде чем меня ловили. Пожил немного в Париже, костюм себе купил, — Эрик похлопал рукой по кармашку со слегка мятым носовым платком. — Я теперь щеголь. 

Эрик с треском разломил краюшку хлеба напополам и разлил по чашкам черную жидкость.

— Угощайся. Я сделал в честь знакомства последний кофе.

Эрик передал чашку Чарльзу. Они грелись у огня и молча пили, но тишина была умиротворяющей. Тем вечером больше ничего не бомбили, и вместо взрывающихся снарядов они слышали пение ночных птиц. 

Эрик задумчиво осматривал свои владения, как будто подсчитывал в уме последние доходы и траты. Чарльз не удивился бы, достань тот расходную книгу и начни с карандашом в руке проводить расчеты. 

— Надо будет украсть завтра немного еды, — подытожил раздумья Эрик. — Хлеба там, курицу. Я видел в погребе у священника вино. Устроим пир. Можешь освятить, если хочешь, хлеб и вино. Я за свободу вероисповедания. 

Чарльз странно на него посмотрел. 

— И так сойдет. 

— Ладно, — Эрик затоптал почти выгоревший до углей хворост ботинками. — А теперь пойдем спать. 

Он приподнял ветку и пропустил Чарльза под ель. Там было сухо и тепло, простыню Эрик перестелил и сбросил с нее нападавшие иголки. За стволом нашелся даже длинный шерстяной плед, которого с лихвой хватило, чтобы в него укутались оба мальчика. 

— Как в лучших отелях Парижа, — сонно сказал Эрик. — Тут тебе и двуспальная кровать и завтрак в постель. И развлечения — завтра мы пойдем воровать. 

Они спели друг другу колыбельные. Чарльз — на французском, Эрик — на идише. После пожелали друг другу доброй ночи, устроились под еловыми лапами поудобнее и уснули.

Назавтра они никуда не пошли. У Эрика разболелся живот. Кряхтя, Эрик лег на бок и подтянул тонкие ноги к груди.

— Чувствую себя так плохо впервые за все время. 

Чарльз принес ему свежей воды из ручья. 

— Давай я найду нам что-нибудь поесть.

— Не надо. Не уходи. И потом, ты красть совсем не умеешь. Попадешься сразу. У меня в мешке сухари — припас на черный день. Возьми их.

Чарльз размочил сухари в воде и предложил Эрику, но тот отказался. Морщась, он смотрел на Чарльза, на высокие сосны, на небо. 

— Не хочется помирать так, — сказал он. — Я ведь только жизнь новую начал. Дом построил, пропитание обеспечил. Весна, война скоро кончится, а я лежу. 

Чарльз добрел до поля и нарвал букет маков. Он принес его Эрику, поставил в наполненное водой ведро. Сделал из одного цветка куклу — опустил лепестки, перевязал их волосом, — так, что оголенная коробочка теперь напоминала человеческую голову. 

— Их называют у нас «алтарниками». Потому что у них красные платья. Теперь у тебя тоже такой будет. 

Чарльз вставил мак в петлицу пиджака Эрика. 

— Бутоньерка. 

— Именно ее мне и не хватало для завершенного ансамбля. 

Эрик прижал руку к груди и спрятал цветок под ладонью. 

Ночью Эрика начало лихорадить. Он стал горячим, а под утро похолодел, и Чарльз завернул его, как мог, во все простыни и одежду. 

— Помоги мне вернуться в поле, — Эрик выглянул из-под пледа одним глазом. — Я хочу увидеть солнце и цветы. Мне кажется, я умру. 

Чарльз напоил его водой, обнял и повел по лесным дорожкам. Эрик трясся и то и дело опирался на его плечо. 

В поле он лег прямо на цветы, сминая собой бутоны. Прислушался к дуновению ветра и шороху мелких зверьков, проследил взглядом пичужек и сверкающих в ясном небе изумрудных стрекоз. 

Маки, покачиваясь, как корабли на волнах, повернули к Эрику свои цветки. 

Эрик дышал все тяжелее и тяжелее. На лбу у него выступила испарина.

— Если встретишь моих родителей, — попросил Чарльз, — передай им, пожалуйста, привет. 

— А как они выглядят?

— Они самые обычные. С ними еще должна быть девочка и собака. Но ты не бойся, это добрая собака. Не такая, как в лагерях.

Эрик крепко сжал ладонь Чарльза. Мак на его груди алел как кровавое пятно. 

— Я их найду. Можешь забрать вещи из моего пристанища себе. Можешь жить в моем шалаше. Всегда, сколько хочешь. Пока не закончится война.

Чарльз высвободил руку и осторожно прикрыл Эрику глаза. Он снял грязный, потрепанный после прогулок по лесу стихарь и одел в него Эрика. Собрал пышный маковый букет, положил его на красную ткань. Лепестки облетали, рассыпались, как цветной серпантин, выпущенный из хлопушки. 

Чарльз ушел в лес. Теперь он мог остаться в шалаше навсегда.

*** 

Солдаты не собирались рыть могилу для мальчика, на которого уже потратили столько сил во время допроса, и которой за ночь еще и умер. 

Штурмбаннфюрер неистовствовал, говорил, что им ничего нельзя поручить. Он отправил Бека и Штайнхофера в наряд за то, что они выстрелили мальчику прямо в живот вместо того, чтобы обойтись методами попроще. 

— Он ведь наверняка знал, где сидят партизаны, но из-за вас мы этого никогда не узнаем.

Бек и Штайнхофер бросили мальчика прямо в маковое поле. Никто не заметит, что труп начнет гнить, ведь в деревне все еще удушающе пахло сожженными телами. 

— Дал бы ему помолиться, — сказал Штайнхофер Беку. — Явно же из служек.

— И пришел к нам в этом? Правильно Рау говорит — маскарад это. Услышали о наступлении и заслали мальчишку. Думаешь, он случайно оказался на улице сразу после того, как спалили церковь? 

Солдаты, закурив, вернулись в штаб. Эхо их голосов еще долго разносилось над землей. 

Мальчик лежал в поле. На груди — под платьем алтарника — у него еще был приколот увядший маковый цветок.


End file.
